


Wait For It

by geeky_ramblings



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: They had been waiting three years for this moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



Ravi grinned as he signed in to play the World of Warcraft. Since he had started his new job at the Kings County Medical Examiner’s Office, Ravi hadn’t been able to play his Level 20 Mage. Most importantly, it had been awhile since he had gotten a message from Cap. Ravi had met the other player while they were doing a raid and they have been communicating with each other ever since. 

Logging on, Ravi hoped that his friend would be online. Unfortunately, Cap was nowhere to be found. Disappointed, Ravi played for a couple of hours before logging off. Sitting in his meager apartment, Ravi picked at his dinner. The truth was that he was starting to fall in love Cap. Although they had never meet each other, Ravi always looked forward to talking to the other man. 

Now, he couldn’t help but feel that his new job had ruined everything. Sighing, Ravi pushed his dinner away and got up from the couch. Shuffling to his bedroom, Ravi got undressed and turned off the light. Going to sleep, he hoped that tomorrow would be a better day. 

In the weeks to follow, however, Ravi had forgotten all about his little crush; his mind were on other things — like the fact that zombies real. Since helping Liv with her zombie problem took up most of his time, Ravi didn’t even have to chance to think about playing WoW or talking to Cap. Instead his mind was set on finding a cure for his new friend. Then with one little lease agreement Ravi's life was about to changed forever. 

His asshole landlord, who refused to fix Ravi’s broken sink, had decided to raise his rent one is little one bedroom apartment. Not wanting to live in the rat infested hellhole, Ravi decided that he wouldn't renew his lease — which meant it was time to look for a new apartment When Liv mentioned that her ex-fiancee was looking for a new roommate, Ravi jumped at the chance to leave his little one bedroom apartment. 

It turned out to be the best decision that Ravi had ever made. Not only did he no longer have to spend half of his paycheck on an apartment that was barely livable but Major was an awesome roommate. When he wasn’t helping Liv solve another murder, Ravi was staying most nights watching movies with Major or playing video games. 

Then one day Ravi came home late only to find Major on his laptop.

“What are you playing?” Ravi asked.

“World of Warcraft,” Major answered, his eyes not leaving the screen. “I haven’t played since Liv broke up with me.”

“I’ve haven’t really gotten to play since the whole finding out that zombies were real.”

“I can see how that would put a damper on things.”

“It did, I have a Level 20 Mage that I haven’t been able to power up.”

“What was your handle?” Major asked.

“Darth80.”

“Really? I can’t believed you’re the guy I’ve been talking to for the last three years.”

“Cap? The Cap? Wow, I never thought I would get to meet you,” Ravi said.

“After I didn’t hear from you, I thought you didn’t want to talk anymore.”

“No man, I just got busy, that’s all. I went logged on a couple of months ago but you weren’t on.”

“Yeah, that’s when Liv decided to call off the wedding. Although, I kinda of wish that we would have meet before that,” Major admitted.

“Why?” Ravi asked.

“Because maybe it would have saved me some heartbreak. I know this sounds silly but three years ago, I was falling in love with you, man. When you disappeared, I thought it was a sign and so I decided to ask Liv out. Don’t get me wrong, I loved Liv but I just wanted to meet you so I could've found out that you felt the same way about me.”

“I did… feel the same way about you,” Ravi admitted.

“So where does this leave us?”

“How about we go on a date and see where it goes from there?” Ravi asked.

“I would like that.”

Smiling, Ravi sat down next Major. Looking at his roommate, he couldn’t but feel that things between him and Major would work out.

Four years later and one wedding later, both Ravi and Major were both glad they took the chance on each other.


End file.
